


The Brood: Lite Version

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Egg Laying, F/M, Femsub, I.E. no one dies, Mind Break, Mind Control, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revised Version, Science Fiction, See notes inside for more details, Softer than the original, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: In search for a lost crewmate, Aeris sets foot on an alien planet, looking for any traces of her friend’s presence. When she makes contact with an unknown entity, it’s already too late to escape.--You know those hentais with tentacles and eggs and lots of noncon? Yeah, pretty much that.
Relationships: Original Alien Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	The Brood: Lite Version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Brood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002606) by [Tommykaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine). 



> As evidenced by the title, this is a revamp/softer version of one of my old stories. I decided to keep both as I wanted to leave the old one for those who prefer more of a darker BadEnd, but I also wanted to give an option for those who like tentacles and eggpreg but don't want to see anyone die.
> 
> So yeah, the main difference is in this one there is no Character Death, and I've removed an instance of sounding. If you'd rather have those things included, head over here: [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002606)
> 
> \----
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

Aeris checked the stats on her pad, frowning as she once again could not get a clear reading.

“Note: even on the planet's surface, there seems to be some kind of interference that prevents my sensors from completing their screening. The origin is still unknown,” she said out loud, hoping that whatever was affecting the sensors would not prevent her from recording her findings. So far, the rest of her machinery seemed to be working fine, so she guessed she should not worry too much.

With a small sigh, she took a step down from the ramp to set foot on the planet's soil.

Everything around her was green, reminding her of the holograms of Earth's tropical forests that she had learned of back in school. Even the sounds that she could hear could have been mistaken for the calls of tropical birds and other such animals that had still existed at the time.

The luxurious vegetation almost completely covered the sky with its thick foliage, the sunlight filtering down in spots. Based on this, she could guess that the climate had to be particularly torrid.

The atmosphere seemed to be suitable for colonization, yet the scans from her shuttle had not shown any trace of human settlements anywhere on the planet. Of course, there was the matter of the interference making it impossible to make an accurate scan, so she could still not rule out the option completely.

“Where did you go?” she murmured, walking towards what seemed the most likely path for another person to have followed and keeping an eye out for any signs of her previous crewmate's passage.

Elyn was just supposed to gather resources from the nearest planet and get back to the main ship, but she never came back. Based on her calculations, Aeris estimated that the planet she was currently on was the most likely bet for where the other woman had disappeared. It was the closest one with the most likelihood of finding the needed resources, based on its atmosphere and general attributes.

 _I knew she should not have gone unaccompanied,_ she thought with irritation.

Elyn had extensive military training but she had never left her colony before, and they were still in uncharted territory. Aeris herself was not comfortable with the thought of having gone alone, but if she had listened to that fucking idiot of their admiral then Elyn would have been left behind to her own fate, and she wasn't going to allow that. Not when it was his stupid decision that caused her disappearance in the first place.

_If he wants to stop me he'll have to bring his lazy ass here himself. I'm going to find her, get her back to our ship and, if that bastard wants to chew me up for that, he's free to do so when we've got our whole crew back together._

As she kept an eye out for anything that could let her know where to find the other woman, she could not help but notice the beautiful scenery around her. Gigantic flowers were blooming all thorough the forest, so big she could probably fit her whole head inside their corolla if she tried. The insects that buzzed around them were about as big as her fist and their iridescent wings flapped rapidly, only allowing her to see their color whenever they landed on one of the plants to feed themselves and pollinate them. They looked like a cross between a bee and a butterfly, and Aeris couldn't resist snapping a few photos at a careful distance, not knowing whether there was any risk to be stung. The full-body suit she was wearing should have been enough protection, but she'd rather not test it.

As charming as the landscape was, it still did not provide her with any evidence as to where Elyn could have been headed. She had hoped that, once on the surface, she would have been able to get a clearer scan so that she could locate the other crewmate immediately if she was in the area, but now that the option had proven to be unviable and she was not having much more luck in the old-fashioned way, she was starting to realize just how hard her task would be.

Aeris sighed. The planet was not huge, but it still would take forever if she were to search its whole surface. Thankfully there were only a few possible landing spots, so that restricted her field, but it had been nearly two weeks already. Reaching the planet probably took Elyn only a couple days, but the more time passed without her news the farthest the ship had moved in the meanwhile, so it had taken Aeris nearly five full days to get there. Based on her calculations, she had roughly one week before the ship distanced itself far enough that she’d risk to become unable to reach it. A risk that would only grow higher if she had to waste fuel to travel to any of the other landing spots.

“Come on, bitch, give me a sign,” she growled, taking out her pad in another idle attempt to get a reading on the area.

Much to her surprise, after a few seconds she caught a glimpse on the radar. It was very faint and flickered away as soon as she tried to move, but it was there. Making a quick estimate, she closed her pad and started heading in that direction, keeping her eyes open in search of signs of another human's presence.

Elyn's shuttle had landed almost exactly on top of a small hill. As much as Aeris had hoped she would find her there, maybe collapsed due to some sort of incident during the travel, she was not too surprised when that turned out not to be the case. At least it was a start.

What did surprise her, instead, was the fact that the shuttle itself was intact. Her initial theory was that her crewmate had not been able to get back due to some sort of technical problem with her vessel, but there was no sign of malfunction in the controls or anywhere else on the shuttle for that matter. There was even a decent amount of fuel left to attempt re-entry.

_Weird._

This turn of event perplexed and worried Aeris, as it meant that there had to be an external reason that had prevented her crewmate from coming back. Maybe she had been attacked by an unknown predator, or she had felt sick and collapsed, or something damaged her suit and caused her to become infected with some type of local pathogen. Knowing her dexterity with a weapon, Aeris suspected the second two would be more likely.

Either way, she could not have gotten far. Not unless she had walked non-stop in the same direction for no logical reason. It was also possible that she was lucid, but unable to reach the shuttle. Whatever the case, there had to be a way to find her if she looked closely enough. She was sure.

Several hours of fruitless search later, Aeris had to face the fact that she would not be able to locate her within the day. And, if she did not rest, chances were she would collapse before she could even do that. Not to mention it would be harder to search for any traces in the dark, and the light had been slowly dimming for a while.

Looking around for a suitable spot, she found a fairly secluded area in close proximity to a lake. A quick examination of the water proved that it would be fairly easy to filter in order to refill her supply. In fact, the composition showed no sign of toxins or pathogens. Still, she wasn't stupid enough to drink unfiltered water from an unfamiliar planet.

Sitting underneath a natural alcove formed by the rocks, Aeris carefully dosed one ration which she consumed through a feeding tube in her suit. The combination of the bland taste and the almost-liquid texture made her grimace, but she could hardly be picky in that situation.

Since she was at it, she also took the occasion to empty the contents of her suit's waste reservoir behind a nearby bush. She would not have been able to smell it, of course, even if had she disposed of it less than a meter from her chosen resting spot. Still, she liked to keep at least a pretense of civilization when it came to that sort of thing.

When the alert signal suddenly jolted her awake, Aeris felt as if she'd just managed to fall asleep.

Even in her torpor her hand immediately went to her small blaster, taking it out as she reluctantly got up to face the incoming threat. With some luck it would only be some kind of small pest – although, judging from the size of the flora and of the insects she'd seen before, she was not sure of what could even count as "small" on that planet.

_The fact that it's big enough to be able to trigger the tracker is not a good sign._

The signal came, oddly enough, from the same bush she had used to dispose of her waste. Aeris cursed herself as she realized the smell must have attracted some sort of creature.

And the movement signal on her pad indicated that, whatever it was, it was now coming closer.

Aeris swallowed loudly, putting it aside in order to grasp the blaster with both hands.

“Show yourself!” she ordered.

It only then occurred to her that it could be Elyn, but the thought was gone as soon as she finally spotted a movement in the dark.

It was hard to see at first, and after a while Aeris realized that the reason was, its body was almost completely transparent. It almost looked like some sort of optical illusion, at least until its body lit up and started glowing. Strange lights started coursing through its entire body, like a very slow and very smooth laser show.

Aeris was mesmerized by the sight. Somehow, there was something about it… something incredibly soothing. The more she looked at it, the calmer she felt, until her arms slowly lowered and her grip loosened, letting the blaster fall down at her feet.

_It's not a threat._

The creature moved closer, gliding over the grass as if it was made of water. Its gelatinous body stretched, forming tendrils which waved towards her and touched the outside of her suit, leaving a shiny trail of transparent fluid. It seemed to hesitate, retracting its tentacles inside and glowing again, a bright series of light dancing in front of Aeris until she was overcome by a sudden urge.

_Take it off… I've got to- yeah, I should take it off._

She didn't stop to think as she reactivated her pad and pushed a series of buttons on it, ignoring the warnings about removing the protective suit in an unknown environment.

_That's ok, it's safe. It’s perfectly safe._

There was a small hiss as the helmet unlocked. The front of her visor opened up and she breathed in the hot, humid air charged with a million unknown scents.

_It will feel so much better without it._

She hurried to take off the rest of the suit, letting each piece fall off without too much care, until the only thing left on her body was the skin-tight bodysuit that helped to regulate her temperature.

The creature's tendrils brushed across her body again, exploring it slowly. The wet appendages were slightly cool to the touch, but quickly warmed up as if shifting their temperature to mimic hers. The tentacles slowly caressed her legs, wrapping around her plump thighs and teasing her through the opening at her crotch. One particularly thin tendril first rubbed at the outside of her labia before slipping in between them, caressing her inner folds until she started shivering.

More tentacles slithered across her toned stomach and up along her sides, some wrapping around the small, soft mounds of her breasts.

Aeris gasped softly, her face flushing as her nipples started to poke through the mesh fabric and her arousal started leaking on the soft tentacle rubbing against her slit, mixing with the creature's own slick fluids.

 _I want more_ , she thought, but the creature only kept teasing her without actually penetrating her pussy, making her writhe helplessly in its firm hold. Before she even realized, she'd been completely trapped by it, and for a moment she felt a small surge of panic.

Sensing that, the creature glowed again, until Aeris stopped struggling and relaxed again, her only movements caused by the way her body shuddered and trembled from the teasing touches.

_There's no need to worry. I just have to follow._

The creature then started moving, pulling Aeris along in the direction of the surprisingly limpid lake. Before the woman could even start to worry about how she would breathe, the lights danced again in front of her eyes and she smiled, opening her mouth to let another tendril slide down her throat, attaching itself to her trachea.

_It's going to enable me to breathe._

She did not question how she knew that, it just sounded completely obvious to her.

As they descended further into the water, the creature fully englobed her inside its body in order to more easily transport her.

The more direct contact sent sparks through her, her breath growing shallow as her skin was covered in goosebumps. By the time they emerged again, Aeris was reduced to a shivering mess, her eyes rolling up in her skull as her body was shaken by what felt like a long series of mini orgasms.

_It's too good! I can't take it._

Aeris seriously believed she would go insane at that rate, but thankfully the creature expelled her before that could happen, depositing on the rough floor of what seemed to be a partially submerged cave.

Aeris coughed loudly as her body readjusted to the non-assisted breathing. As soon as it calmed down, she noticed that there was a weird, almost familiar smell in the air. It was kind of salt-watery, like the breeze of one of the few exotic beaches she had visited when she had managed to sneak outside her dormitory ship with some of the other students.

Before she could begin to investigate, however, the creature helped her back to her feet and glowed again.

_Further in, I must go further in. She's waiting._

She didn't know _who_ was waiting, but it didn't matter. Her feet moved almost automatically, her body shivering again but this time it was due to the water that was making the fabric cling even more to her skin, and the chill of the cave permeating through it. Her previous arousal, however, was still bothering her as she walked. Her pussy was still leaking, and she could feel her slit twitching as if to beg for more. In fact, all the places where the tentacle had touched her bare skin felt hot and throbbing, even her lips were still tingling, and every breath made her throat feel weirdly empty, as if she missed the soft thickness that had been filling it before.

By the time she reached her destination, she was moderately surprised to see a familiar figure in front of her.

“Elyn?”

There she was, attached to the wall thanks to another one of those creatures. Her bodysuit was almost completely gone, seemingly ripped apart leaving nothing but a series of large holes from which her pale skin spilled, her large breasts heaving with every breath as the creature's tentacles toyed with them.

“Aeris…I'm so, sooo glad you came,” the blonde woman said, her lips spreading into a dazed smile. Her voice was slurred, as if she'd been drinking heavily, and her pupils were so wide that her irises were nothing but thin blue rings around them.

The shock of finding the other woman there was so strong that it snapped Aeris out of her reverie, making her realize that she'd just trapped herself inside the enemy's den.

“I'll get you out of there!” she yelled, looking around in search of something she could use as a weapon. Unfortunately, the rocky surfaces were all coated with the same gelatinous substance that those creatures seemed to be made out of. Even underneath her feet the ground felt as if it was alive, pulsating and twitching and oozing more of that same liquid that the creature had smeared all over her body.

“Why would you? I've never felt so good- _ah!_ In my entire life…”

Elyn started moaning obscenely as soon as the tentacles slipped inside her pussy and ass, thrusting and twisting inside her at a fast rhythm.

“Fuck, I've got to get out of here!” Aeris whispered to herself, her mind filled with dread at the thought of ending up like her. A writhing, pathetic-looking mass of flesh, squealing like a sow in heat as her body was violated by a disgusting alien monster.

She wasn't the only one either. Next to her, another unknown woman was kept bound with her legs spread open, except her expression was completely vacant and her stomach was swollen up as if she was several months into pregnancy. Aeris did not even what to _think_ of what could have caused her to become like that.

She had to get out of there, and she had to do it fast.

Her first attempt simply involved marching back from the same entrance she came from, but after a few steps she was halted by the jelly-like creature that captured her. As soon as she saw the lights flash she closed her eyes, remembering the hypnotic effect they had on her before, but she didn't know how she would get past it while having to be completely blind.

She tried to dash, hoping to be able to sprint fast enough to escape its hold, but her ankle was ensnared in a vice-like grip. She braced herself for the impact, still holding her eyelids shut even as the wind was knocked out of her.

_Don't fucking look! Whatever you do, don't fucking look at the damn thing!_

Crawling away proved to be impossible, and before she could even try to get herself back up, she felt the creature's body on top of her as if it had suddenly melted, crushing her against the harsh rocky ground.

Gritting her teeth, Aeris still tried to prop herself up on her arms, but the crushing pressure soon forced her to give up and collapse again. The damn thing was a lot heavier than it looked, and it seemed intent on covering as much of her body as it possibly could.

What was even worse, however, was the pressure that she felt between her legs. In that moment, she cursed whoever came up with the design of her bodysuit, which conveniently left her crotch and anus exposed so that her body waste could be disposed of by the outside suit. Unfortunately for her, this also meant that the creature could freely expand its tendrils to probe and prod at her backdoor entrance first, and then to nudge against the already-drenched slit between her labia.

“Oh no you fucking don- _HUAA!_ ”

The shock of the simultaneous penetration of both her holes had her whole body tensing up as she screamed, albeit the pain only for a couple minutes as the liquids that oozed from the tentacles seemed to be able to mess with her senses, turning any pain and discomfort into pleasure.

“F-fuck,” she gasped, clenching her fists as she tried to resist the onslaught of pleasure. Her inner walls clenched around the invading appendages as if to keep them from leaving, and when the creature started pounding her she bit her lower lip until it bled to keep her own hips from shaking obscenely in response.

“I-I'm gunna… Uuuh _FFFuuaaH! AAAH!_ I-I'll fu-fucking kill- _HYAAAH!_ ”

Aeris was perfectly aware of how pathetic her weak attempts of a threat sounded, but she desperately needed something to grasp onto in order not to lose herself to the pleasure. She could not believe that being fucked by a monster could feel that good, and as much as she tried to let her disgust take over, she could feel her own body giving up.

The gasping and moaning that she was unable to hold back were betraying her growing arousal as much as the loud squelching sounds of her greedy holes as the tentacles fucked them eagerly. Her pussy was drooling so much that its juices were spraying out violently every time the thick tendril pushed in, forming a wet spot underneath her.

_I can't I can't oh my god I can't-_

She could feel her mind slipping, it was too much, and _by God_ how long had it been since she'd had a decent fuck anyway? Even the best sex she'd ever had couldn't compare to this, and to think that it was some fucking _thing_ , some monstrous pile of sentient jelly and yet it was giving it to her _so good_ that it was reducing her brain to mush.

“I'll fucking… NGH! Ooh fuck, _oohfuck_ ooo- _mpf!_ ”

Her cries were abruptly silenced as another tentacle made its way to her mouth, slipping past her open lips and splitting in two once it went past her throat. One half went back to her trachea, quickly modifying itself so that it could aid her breathing, while the other slipped through her esophagus to move down even lower.

Her entire body was now enveloped by the creature, which was still crushing her with its weight, albeit by that point she would not have been able to pose much resistance even if she hadn't been immobilized. Still, the feeling of helplessness only seemed to add fuel to her arousal, and even the chafing of the rocks against her chest sent a warm tingle through her hard nipples, making her moan louder around the long tentacle in her throat.

Aeris's green eyes were glazed over, her tan face reddened with lust, and her short black hair was sticking to her sweat-soaked skin. What little was left of her resolve was completely obliterated the moment that creature released a long, warm spray through its tendrils, pumping her full of its aphrodisiac fluids.

As her mind finally snapped, Aeris came so hard that she lost consciousness. Still, her body thrashed uncontrollably long after that, her hips shaking frantically and her pussy clamping down like a vice, her womb twitching as it was hit in full force by the warm jet. Even her ass clenched around the tentacle, her gaping anus perfectly visible from the outside through the transparent body of the creature.

When Aeris woke up again, the first thing she was aware of was the hot throbbing sensation between her legs: both her pussy and her anus were aching with need.

“Oh fuck,” she weakly mouthed, still barely aware of her surroundings.

Much like her former crewmate, she was attached to the opposite wall by the same gelatinous creature that had managed to capture her and subdue her. Once it sensed that had woken up, the alien's tendrils lengthened again, brushing against her throbbing pussy and her swollen clit until she whimpered and begged for it to fill her up again.

“Please, oh please I can't- oh, oh I can't, please, oh please fuck me! Fuck me! _Aah_ _! Yesss!”_

Her words drawled out into a loud, drawn-out groan, her toes and fingers curling up as the thick appendage started to pump in and out of her quivering hole.

While the pleasure was enough to make her pant and moan like a bitch in heat, before long she was starting to feel unsatisfied as her ass was still empty and eager for the creature's attentions.

“I-it's not... NNH! Enough! Aah, please! M-my ass! Please fu-fuck my ass too!”

This time, the creature did not answer to her begging until she all but broke down crying, her pleading growing more and more desperate up to the point where her words were so broken up by her sobbing that it turned into an incomprehensible wailing.

Only then did the creature finally grant her wish, pushing at first just one small tendril, and then another, and even more inside of her. One by one they filled her up until her hole was stretched to its full extent, all of them writhing and twisting around inside of her rather than merging all together into a single thicker appendage.

Aeris could not even speak, her senses overloaded by the sheer amount of pleasure she was feeling. The only thing that left her lips was a cacophony of obscene sounds more similar to the animalistic cries of a lust-crazed beast than a human. The closer she got to her climax the more her body shook with pleasure, her hips swaying as she followed her most primal instincts.

Meanwhile, two more tentacles ripped the front of her bodysuit, which was already damaged from being scraped against the harsh surface of the cave. One of her breasts spilled out at once, bouncing along with the savage rhythm of the creature's thrusts, while the tendrils slipped inside the tear in order to squeeze and massage the other one. When one of them coiled around her hard nipple and pulled, Aeris's entire body arched up and stiffened, her insides quaking as she was struck by a quick series of mind-shattering orgasms.

Aeris was not conscious of how much time passed since then. Every time she came to, the creature would fuck her senseless again. Sometimes it would fuck both of her holes at the same time, while sometimes it would alternate between the two until she begged hard enough.

At first her pleasure-addled mind could barely focus on her surroundings. Bit by bit, however, she slowly managed to become aware of a few different things.

The first one was that Elyn was still there, as well as the other woman from before. The creature holding her former crewmate seemed to be determined to keep her hole stuffed with its tentacles as often as possible, and sometimes would even fuck her awake. As a result, the blonde woman spent most of her time in a half-conscious, half-delirious state, her large breasts jiggling with every powerful orgasm that shook her body.

The second was that the alien creature that was taking care of her was not the only kind that lived there. From time to time, another much larger and almost completely opaque one would emerge from an opening in the cave to fuck the unknown woman with an enormous-looking, bifurcated cock. Penetrating both holes at once, the monstrous being would not stop until each of them was filled with its thick, incredibly viscous semen. That was the only time that woman went back to showing any sort of response – mostly in the form of incoherent screaming and moaning, while her usually blank expression changed into that of a sex-crazed slut.

Related to this second finding, the third thing was the fact that the weird, lumpy structure in the center of the room was not merely a random agglomeration of those creatures' fluids. This she found out during a particular occasion in which the structure started to split open like some sort of massive, gelatinous flower. From the open core of the structure emerged then a third creature, half-transparent and half-opaque, the lower half of its body covered in black spots.

At least, that was what she thought until she saw it slither out towards Elyn, stretching out to form three long appendages which it shoved into the woman's pussy, anus and mouth. As the black spots travelled upwards and through its tentacles, Aeris realized that those were in fact _eggs_. That creature was _laying eggs_ inside her former crewmate.

This would have caused a new surge of panic in her, had there been enough of her rational consciousness left. However, by that point the only thing Aeris was capable of worrying about was the aching need inside her empty holes, which the other creature was cruelly tormenting without actually giving her what she wanted.

When the new creature finally approached her, Aeris could not care less if she was about to be filled with eggs. The only thing she carried about was that she wanted to feel those long, thick tendrils inside her sopping wet holes.

However, once it was in front of her, the creature started lighting up with colors, demanding Aeris's attention and filling her with a sense of awe.

The creature in question, she realized, was not an it but rather a _Queen_. She and Elyn had both become Vessels for Her offspring, and from then on her body would be used as Her precious nursery. She would be fed and allowed to wallow in pleasure for as long as it took for all the eggs to be fecundated by the Drone - the same creature who previously came to inseminate the other Vessel.

Then, once the time came, the first creature would sacrifice itself by turning itself into a protective cocoon. That way, her defenseless body would be protected until the eggs hatched and slowly left her body, rewarding her with the most intense pleasure she could ever feel. After that, the cycle would simply repeat itself over and over again. By the time her body was too ruined to be useful to Her children, what little was going to be left of her mind would be unable to feel anything but pleasure anyway.

Learning of her upcoming fate, Aeris's only reaction was to become even wetter, her body shivering with delight at the thought of being chosen to help the beautiful alien Queen.

Her tentacles were different from those of Aeris's captor. They were thicker and firmer, and rather than thrusting back and forth inside her they instead filled her up as deeply as they could go.

When the eggs finally started to fill her in, Aeris gasped and shivered in response to the unfamiliar sensation. Instead of fucking her roughly they were slowly stretching her holes open, forcing them to clench and unclench as they went in, over and over again.

Even so, Aeris quickly found herself panting and moaning, her pussy eagerly squeezing around each fist-sized globe to suck it in, then obediently spreading open for the next one. Her ass was also gulping down the Queen's eggs with voracity, and even her throat was being pleasured thanks to the effects of the aphrodisiac fluids that she'd been swallowing since she was first tamed.

The more she was filled in with Her eggs, the more Aeris was also filled with such intense joy that her eyes teared up as she tried to imagine the sort of bliss she would feel from now on as she fulfilled her new purpose. There was nothing to worry about, and she would have to think of nothing but pleasure, from then until her last living moment.

From that moment on, Aeris's days faded into one another into a constant cycle of desperate pining and deep, satisfying orgasms.

The main difference from before, aside from the growing weight of her belly as the eggs absorbed the nutrients from her body, was the fact that her captor would no longer grant her any release. Instead, it only kept arousing her enough that she could not think of nothing but the times when the Drone would finally come and mess her holes up with his huge, thick cocks.

Only then would she finally be allowed to cum, reaching her climax at the same time as the Drone's hot semen was pumped inside her.

Once every last drop of his semen had been pumped inside the three women, the drone would then slide his tongue in their throat to feed them some sort of nutrient substance, in order to keep them alive and allow the eggs they were carrying to thrive. Moreover, the substance also made their bodies more suitable for their purpose, turning more of their lean muscle to fat and forcing their breasts to swell up with milk.

Since their previous encounter, Aeris only saw her Queen twice. Once it was when She came out to examine the unknown woman's status, deciding that it was time for it to incubate and work hard on feeding Her children.

Aeris could not help but feel an intense jealousy then, watching the creature envelop that woman's body and wishing that she could as close to that promised bliss. A pleasure so strong and so overwhelming that it would feel like a never-ending series of orgasms.

The second time was when She decided that Elyn was also fit to complete her transformation into a full-fledged flesh vessel, waiting for her metamorphosis to be complete before, at long last, finally turning towards Aeris.

_Oh yes! Oh please, my Queen, please let me feel it!_

When she saw her Queen's body light up with approval, her heart was filled with joy. For some reason, it was then that her mind conjured the image of that idiotic, stubborn excuse of a man that had once been her admiral.

_If only that fool had decided to come here too, like I told him, he could also have experienced this sort of bliss._

And in that exact moment, something changed.

The Queen's body quivered, lighting up with a new, different series of colors.

At first Aeris was shocked, even anguished as she realized her time had not come yet.

However, once she finally understood, her heart swelled with renewed joy upon realizing that she had been chosen by her Queen for another, even greater purpose.

As she checked her calculations again, Aeris gulped loudly. It was hard, so hard to focus on numbers when the only thing she could think of was her lust. Even more so when her hand was still drenched in her juices, reminding her of her failed attempt to bring herself relief before she had been able to complete her task.

_It should work, yes, now it definitely should work._

The fuel she had taken from Elyn's shuttle would be enough to make up for the missed time window, allowing her to catch up with the main ship.

Once she had imputed the coordinates and her verification key, Aeris turned to the creature that accompanied her and prepared for her final task.

 _Soon,_ she thought as the creature's body started enveloping hers, _soon even that bastard will know what he missed by keeping his lazy ass on his ship._

As soon as her shuttle was able to get there, at least. At that point, the registered message that she had prepared would provide the Vessel a guaranteed entry back into the ship. That idiot would never see it coming.

And then, well, then it would be easy.

Her children would know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
